Snow
by Tyra Granger
Summary: There is a large snowstorm at a hotel that the Bladebreakers are staying at... will it driv them to insanity with two oc teams and a few world championship ones? R and R
1. Chapter 1

This is a ficcy called SNOW. Its about when it snows during a tournament and the Bladebreakers, Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tiger X and a couple of OC teams are snowed in their hotel and there is nothing to do at all…… will involve the OC's at a later point! This is a humour romance kinda thing! (First chapter isnt really humour)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own Beyblade, its characters or anything to do with it. I wish I did (sob sob)

**SNOW**

**Chapter One: Trapped!**

Ash's POV

I looked out of the window and sighed. It was the first snow of winter and it looked like it would be the heaviest snow of the winter. I turned to my left just in time to see and excited Tyson jumping around with an equally excited Max. I glared at them and continued to muse.

"Hey Ash, why aren't you happy that there is snow?" asked Tyson jumping some more.

"Tyson" I started "when you have lived in Russia for as long as I have you get used to the snow, for it snows for most of the year."

He just grinned and continued bouncing around. I growled a curse in Russian, but it must have been a bit loud because Kai heard me and frowned sending me a death glare. I poked my tongue out at him and folded my arms.

Suddenly a rather snow-caked Kenny burst into the room. He panted heavily and was red in the face. He looked at us and took a minute to find his breath. He then continued to say:

"Guys!wearecompletelysnowedin!wecantgetoutofthehotel!Thesnowislike5feetdeep!theBlitzkriegBoysWhiteTigerXandsomeotherteamsarestuckintoo"

"whoa calm down Kenny and say that again in English this time" grinned Rei

"guys" Kenny said slower "we are completely snowed in, we cant get out of the hotel, the snow is like 5 feet deep, the Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tiger X and some other teems are stuck in too!"

Tyson gave him the dumbest look ever which made Kenny mad "what do you mean Kenny?" he asked stupidly.

"WE ARE TRAPPED!" he yelled.

* * *

Do you like it? Omg… Kai only glared…. I must make him do more next chappy! I promise there will be some humour and romance soon so don't kill me! I will update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey im back and I have updated. Im sorry to say to all of you that liked my story The Mad Authoress! That it was taken down by the admin. Im sooooo sorry it won't be put back up either because then I would have to re write it this is also the reason it took so long to update they stopped me uploading for a while too…. I pout and I cry but I will not argue for I do not want my account taken away lol. Anywho I will be continuing this story as I think it is better! There are some PAIRINGS!

These are: Kai / Ash and Tyson / Max that's all this chappy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I have to always put this? Look in chapter one…

**SNOW**

**Chapter Two: 5 feet under a frozen Kenny and Twister?**

Ash's POV

I sweatdropped at the site of Kenny. He was frozen! Literally. His hair had icicles in it and he was kinda blue. I stifled a snigger and looked closely at Kenny. I moved towards him and put my face close to his.

Tyson's eyes went wide "she's gonna snog Kenny!"

I sweatdropped again and thwaped Tyson around the head. "I wasn't gonna snog him at all… I was seeing if hi glasses had frozen over"

Tyson sniggered and then laughed. I growled and shoved Kenny over to the fire to thaw. I then looked round at the others "Hmmmm now that we are 5 feet under we have to keep as normal as we can because we have a frozen Kenny and we cant get outside and there is nothing to do"

Kai looked over at me and smirked "I can think of lots of things to do….."

Ten minutes later we were all sitting around Kai and a….. TWISTER mat!

"When you said you could think of lots of things to do Kai, I didn't realise you meant Twister" I said with a smirk.

"Well we could do something else…." He started off suggestively. I blushed and said "Kai not in front of the others…."

Tyson started laughing and I snapped at him causing him to grab hold of his koi, Max. I laughed and Kai glared…. I meeped and shut up.

"So," started Rei "let the game begin!"

* * *

Im soooo sorry it was soooo short….. I kinda ran out of ideas…. I hope you like it and will review! I will update soon! 


End file.
